Guardian Angel
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: The second part of the Awakening. Daisy's powers begin to grow and someone leaves something to help her figure out what she is while she and TK go on a mission to save Kari.


"Guardian Angel"

**Part two of the Awakening series. Please enjoy and review!**

A month had gone by ever since Daisy had become a DigiDestined and she gained a new roommate in the form of a small blue dragon.

Yolei and Cody both found their own Digimon partners named Hawkmon and Armadillomon, and, on that same day, they had met the Digimon Emperor who looked to be a kid who was the same age as Daisy, TK and Kari.

He kidnapped Daisy and tried taunting her, but she managed to break free from the bonds she put him in and was able to easily beat him up thanks to the hunter training she had been put through.

Because she was able to defeat him, the Digimon Emperor became obsessed with Daisy and wanted her to become his queen.

When Jun heard about this, she stated that her sister could do better than some preteen egomaniac.

Daisy, who didn't like lying to her sister, told Jun about everything that had happened and the older girl covered for her with their parents and they worked hard on trying to keep DemiVeemon hidden from Joseph and Daphne, scared that they would think he was a demon.

DemiVeemon had been told about the fact that their family was hunters and that they got rid of the evil monsters in the world which made him compare them to superheroes much to their amusement.

Jun was also working more on trying to find out what Daisy was, but was failing.

Bobby had found some more books on cat creatures and sent them to Jun so she could study them, but she highly doubted that it was possible for Daisy to be some sort of goddess like some of the books depicted.

Getting desperate, Daisy started checking information on the internet to see if she could find anything there about cats with wings, only finding pictures of kittens that had wings digitally created that way or finding some porn sites about girls dressed up as angels or cats which traumatized her.

As time went by, Daisy had been getting closer to her new DigiDestined friends and had even made a few more of them, but that made her feel even more guilty over the fact that she would have to leave them all one day, especially Kari.

For years, Kari had been Daisy's best friend and they were always there for each other no matter what, and the idea of leaving her hurt more than she thought it would.

Unlike with DemiVeemon, she couldn't bring Kari along with her.

(Present time…)

"Hey, sugar plum! Where you off to on such a beautiful Saturday?" Mr. Rickster asked.

Daisy was making her way down the street and had DemiVeemon curled up in her arms, behaving far too much like a pampered cat much to her amusement.

Head picking up, Daisy smiled at the golden eyed man who always seemed to know how to perk her up no matter what.

"Hey, Mr. Rickster! I was on my way to school. I joined the computer club and we're meeting there today to work on a project." Daisy informed.

The DigiDestneds had decided to make up the story of them joining the computer club to explain why they spent so much time in the computer lab if they were ever caught.

As for their project, they were going to the Digital World to knock down the control spires which were large black towers that control the dark rings that the Digimon Emperor used.

"That so? Sounds like fun, getting to spend some time with your friends." Mr. Rickster said.

"Yeah, it is." Daisy said with a sad smile.

Sensing the drop in mood, Mr. Rickster frowned and leaned down so he was eye level with the short girl.

"Now, what's got you so down?" He asked.

"Well, you see, Jun and I made plans. She's graduating high school this year and we're both moving away to New York." Daisy revealed.

Eyes growing wide surprise, the man hummed in interest at the news.

He automatically figured out that Jun was trying to get her sister away from their hunter parents in case they discovered their youngest daughter wasn't human.

It was because of hunters and their prejudice way of thinking that beautiful creatures like Daisy were killed before they reached full maturity.

They had a much better chance of survival before mankind learned how to make weapons.

"New York? Boy, that sounds like fun. But why are ya so upset?" He questioned.

Her hold tightened on DemiVeemon and he stared up at his partner, sensing how upset she was over the situation.

"I'm never going to see Kari or the rest of my friends again. Jun's perfectly fine with leaving everyone behind, but I don't think I am. I feel so guilty about it. Making friends only to abandon them later." Daisy stared at the ground.

Knowing how the girl felt, Mr. Rickster pulled her into a hug, comforting her like a father would.

He knew what it was like to start a new life and leave your loved ones behind, only to miss them with each passing day.

"It's okay, sugar plum, thngs will be okay. Even if you never see them again, that won't make them any less important to you." Mr. Rickster comforted.

DemiVeemon poked his head out from the hug he was trapped in and he was stunned to see that the man had a six large wings encrusted in golden and amber colored jewels, but he only saw a flash of them, like the time Daisy's wings had appeared.

"You gonna be fine now?" Mr. Rickster asked as he released the girl.

"Yeah, a bit. Thanks, Mr. Rickster. You always know how to cheer me up." Daisy smiled.

Giving the girl a smile of his own, Mr. Rickster tapped her nose teasingly and sent her on her way to school.

"Hey, Daisy, who was that man?" DemiVeemon asked the girl.

"That was Mr. Rickster. My family has known him for years. He always pops up at random though." Daisy explained.

"And, what is he?" DemiVeemon asked.

"He's human, DemiVeemon." Daisy said.

The blue dragon frowned up at the girl, wondering if she wasn't able to see the man's wings.

(Later…)

Roaming around the Digital World, the DigiDestineds broke off into groups to start destroying the control spires.

Once they hit all of the control spires nearby, the team regrouped in the computer lab where Tai, Izzy, Matt Ishida and Sora Takenouchi were all waiting on them.

They were checking over the map of the Digital World to check over the areas that had been freed from the Digimon Emperor's control.

"There's still one more control spire to destroy today." Izzy said turning to look at the younger children.

"Maybe Greymon can get that one too." Matt suggested.

"I don't think he can. It looks like he's too far from that area." Tai said.

"Tai's right." Izzy agreed.

"We'll have to do it then." TK spoke up.

Grabbing their Digivices, the elementary school students went through the portal and landed in a city made of metal that had a glass dome covering it.

When they arrived and started looking for the control spire, the team were shocked to find an army of robotic Digimon called Gardromon arrived and started attacking them.

Digmon used his Gold Rush to destroy the rings, then Pegasusmon took to the sky to destroy more with his Star Shower, but more Gardomon just kept coming as Flamedramon used his Fire Rocket.

"There must a hundred of them." Daisy wiped the sweat from her brow.

"I think now is a good time to go back to our world so we can come up with a new plan." TK said nervously.

"TK's right. We can talk to Izzy." Yolei said as she was on Halsemon's back in the air.

"Let's go, guys!" Daisy yelled.

Digmon and Flamedramon returned to their Rookie forms and everyone began rushing off to where the portal was located.

Yolei was the first one who ducked into the alley that the portal was located in and held up her Digivice, activating the Digi Gate and she jumped through with Hawkmon.

Pausing, Daisy watched as Cody and Armadillomon went through the portal and waited for the rest of the team to arrive.

"Hurry up, guys!" Daisy called.

"Just go through! We're right behind you!" TK yelled.

Hesitating, Daisy jumped through the portal with Veemon and they were quickly followed by TK and Patamon.

Kari and Gatomon were about to go through the Digi Gate, but a Gardromon fired off a blast at the computer, destroying it and strandng the duo there.

Everyone cried out as they tumbled out of the Digi Gate, landing on the hard floor of the computer lab.

Whining at being on the bottom of the pile and having people sitting on her invisible tail and wings, Daisy tried to claw her way out.

"There has got to be an easier way of doing this." She complained.

"Ouch! Say, shouldn't we put pillows here if we're gonna keep doing this?" Yolei asked.

"Guys, I saw that the TV was blown up as we came through so we can't go back." Patamon informed.

Hearing that news, the group all stood up and TK held out a hand for Daisy, helping her to stand up.

When she was on her feet, Daisy noticed the same things that TK had.

They were missing two members of their team.

"Where's Kari?" TK frowned in worry.

"I don't know. Wasn't she the last one who came through?" Yolei asked.

"But the gate was destroyed after we went through." Poromon, the small pink bird Digimon, reminded.

"They're trapped in the Digital World!" Cody gasped looking at the computer.

Yolei was quick to act, sitting down in the chair in front of the computer and got to work on trying to track the girl down.

Meanwhile, Daisy had gone pale and looked like she was about to be sick as she worried over her friend.

"Daisy, are you okay?" DemiVeemon asked as he stared up at the girl.

"I don't think you're supposed to be that color." Upamon commented.

TK glanced over at the girl and saw that her skin had taken on a pale shade and her eyes were flickering pink once again which confused him.

"The gate to that area is closed. We can't get to her." Yolei said.

"No. No, no, no, no. This isn't happening." Daisy muttered and began to pace.

Her tail was lashing around in her anxiety and almost hit a chair, but DemiVeemonw as quick to puh it aside, so no one would notice anything.

"This is all my fault. I should have been watching for her." TK stared at the ground sadly.

Ears twitching, Daisy looked over at TK and noticed that the boy was just as upset as she was.

She remembered that she and TK were the ones who had known Kari the longest, but the boy seemed to worry more over the girl because of their previous adventures in the Digital World.

"Hey, guys. It's am e-mail from Kari." Yolei announced.

Gasping, everyone rushed to the lilac haired girl's side and stared at the message that had been sent to her as she began to read it out loud.

"It says 'Don't worry, I'm alright. And I'm sorry if any words are misspelled. Sincerely, Kari.'" She read.

"Yolei, I've got an idea." TK said pushing her out of the way so that he could use the computer.

Yolei stared at the determinaed blond as his fingers danced across the computer keys.

"If I can find an area close to the one she's in, then I can reach her. Got it!" TK said as the computer beeped.

The blond then looked back at the group.

"I'll be back soon." He told them.

"I'm going too." Patamon said.

"Hold it! You're not going alone. I'm coming, too." Daisy stepped up.

"You sure about this? It's going to be dangerous." TK told her.

"Yeah, that's why I'm going. It's not safe for you to be alone." She stated.

Knowing that she was right and that he wouldn't be abl to change her mind, TK nodded in agreement and the duo took out their Digivices, his being white and green while hers was white and blue.

"But what are we supposed to tell your families?" Yolei asked.

"You'll have to figure it out." Daisy said.

Light swarmed around Daisy, TK, DemiVeemon and Patamon, pulling the four of them inside the computer and they landed in a desert.

DemiVeemon had returned to his Rookie form and Patamon flew up to sit on top of his head.

"Okay, so, where do we go?" Veemon asked.

Digivice beeping, TK stared down at it and saw a dot flashing on it.

"The Digivice says that Kari is over in that direction. So, we should head over there." TK pointed.

"Right. Come on, guys, let's move." Daisy said.

The group then started their walk through the desert, which was cools ince the sun was beginning to set.

As they walked, TK kept started at Daisy from the corner of his eye, catching glimpses of cat ears and wings every so often, wondering what was happening.

Kari had told him before that she had been able to see the cat ears, tail and wings that Daisy had for the last few years, only her vision was becoming stronger.

The Child of Light had never brought up the subject, though, because she was worried over how Daisy would reacte to it.

She felt like maybe the girl was scared of telling anyone about it and Kari never spoke with anyone about it because it seemed like she was the only one who could see it, although, she felt like Jun was able to see them, too.

TK was able to easily figure out that Daisy wasn't human, or not a regular one, but he never felt anything wicked from her like he had from Devimon, Myotismon and the Dark Master.

If anything, Daisy gave off an aura of peace, protection and love just like Angemon and Angewomon did.

Feeling nervous from the way how TK was staring so intently at her, Daisy looked over at the boy.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

Blinking his eyes, which made the image he saw of Daisy fade away to the human form that everyone else saw, TK blushed at being caught and smiled at her.

"Uh, sorry. It's just…this might be the only time the two of us hung out alone together." He said.

"Yeah, I guess it is. So what?" Daisy blinked.

"I'm just not really sure how to talk to you or what to talk about." TK shrugged.

"Well, we can figure that out later. Right now, we have to save Kari." Daisy told him.

Noticing how her expression changed when the bronette was mentioned, TK began to wonder.

Daisy gained a fierce protective look in her eyes and she appeared determined to help her friend.

"Kari is really important to you, isn't she?" TK asked.

"Of course she is! She's my best friend. My first friend. She means a lot to me. Isn't she important to you, too?" Daisy questioned.

"Yeah." TK nodded.

(In the human world…)

Sighing in annoyance as she felt her head pound from all of the reading she had done, Jun rubbed at her temples.

After she got home and completed her homework, she began looking over the books Bobby sent her.

Joseph and Daphne got news of a ghost haunting a school in Okinawa and had left right away, leaving money for their daughters to use for food.

"Once again, there's nothing important in these books. I'm starting to wonder. If Daisy isn't in any of them, then does it mean she's a new species or one so old that any litterature about it had been lost to time." Jun mused.

Setting her book aside, Jun then searched through the box Bobby had sent her and started looking through the covers of the books, wondering which one she should look at next.

As she did this, she was unaware of the fact that Mr. Rickster was hiding in the hall, watching her.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Jun got up to see who was visiting at this hour of the night.

Walking over to the door, Jun pulled it open and blinked in surprise at the sight of the blond boy with azure blue eyes dressed in the junior high uniform.

"Uh, can I help you?" Jun raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Matt Ishida. My brother TK is friends with your sister Daisy." He said.

The second Jun heard those names, her mind began racing.

She remembered everything her sister told her about her adventures in the Digital World, along with who the new and old DigiDestineds are.

Daisy, Yolei and Cody had met Matt a few weeks earlier when his partner Gabumon needed help.

"Right. Where's my sister and how come she isn't home yet?" Jun asked.

"She's over at TK's house. They're studying, so she's going to be late." Matt lied.

Eyes narrowing dangerously, Jun lashed out, grabbing Matt by the collar of his shirt and yanked him down.

Scared by how the innocent looking magenta haired girl had suddenlly turned into someone who appeared to bea threat, Matt began to sweat and was unsure of what to do.

"You're lying to me. If Daisy was at someone's house, she would have called to tell me she was going to be late." Jun stated.

"Well, she-she asked me to come tell you since I was nearby." Matt said nervously.

"Word of advice. If you're going to lie, do it better." Jun glared.

Her look was so cold it could freeze fire.

Matt wished he could melt into the shadows and hide from the dangerous woman.

As for Mr. Rickster, who was still hiding, he was smirking at the sight.

"Look, I know who you are. My sister told me everything." Jun revealed.

Eyes growing wide in shock, Matt stared at the girl.

"She did what? Why would she do that?" Matt demanded.

Shaking the boy and knocking some of the bravado he had regained out of him, Jun continued to glare at him and keep him submissive.

"She's my baby sister! We never keep secrets from each other. Now, if you're here and Daisy hasn't called me, then that must mean that something went wrong. She's in trouble right now isn't she?" Jun demanded.

Knowing that he didn't have a leg to stand on anymore and that there was no point in lying, Matt decided that his safest bet was to tell the truth.

He was going to kill Tai for not warning him about how scary Daisy's older sister was.

Honestly, when the beautiful girl, who looked like a pink haired version of Snow White, had opened the door and greeted him, he thought she would be innocent and would easily believe his lie.

Unfortunately for him, he wasn't aware that Jun was a wolf in sheep's clothing.

"Kari got trapped in the Digital World. TK and Daisy both went to save her." Matt revealed.

"Kari's is trouble?" Jun gasped.

She finally released her hold on Matt and he stepped back, glad that he was able to breath properly again.

He then saw that Jun was shoving her shoes onto her feet and was grabbing her purse.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"We're going there. Right now. I wanna be there when they get out of that place." Jun stated.

"You can't do that!" Matt protested.

"Watch me." Jun said.

Closing the door behind her, Junt hen took off for the school and Matt chased after her.

Once the teens were gone, Mr. Rickster stepped out from his hiding place and was smiling widely at what happened.

Reaching into his coat, he pulled an ancient tome out of his pocket and set it inside of Daisy's bedroom.

Opening the trunk that held the girl's weapons, he found himself very amused at the sight of the knives, swords and daggers that the girl preffered to use over guns.

Placing the tome in the trunk, Mr. Rickster closed it and left the apartment.

(In the Digital World…)

Locating the city trapped inside the large glass dome, Daisy and TK ducked down behind a sand dune with their Digimon to stare at it.

They noticed that a few Gardromon were standing guard outside, blocking the entrance.

"There's the city. Looks like one of those things you shake and starts snowing." TK said.

"I think you mean a snow globe." Daisy commented.

"So, how do we plan to get inside?" Veemon asked.

"There's a guard at the door. We're gonna have to take him out on the first attack otherwise he'll call for reinforcements." TK whispered back.

"Veemon, you think you can handle it?" Daisy asked the dragon.

"You bet. Let's do it." Veemon gave a thumbs up.

"Digi Armour-"

"What a minute!" Patamon interrupted.

Confused, everyone turned to look at the small orange Digimon.

"I'll do it. There aren't any control spires in this area, right?" Patamon gave TK a look.

"Well, just the one inside the dome." TK said as he wondered what his partner was trying to tell him.

"But we're outside." Patamon chirped.

"Yeah, that's right. That means you can Digivolve." TK smiled.

Stunned by the news, Daisy and Veemon watched as TK pulled out his Digivice and held it out towards an eager Patamon.

"Then go for it." TK said.

"All right." Patamon nodded as he was covered in white light.

"Patamon Digivolve too…ANGEMON!"

Jaws dropping, Daisy and Veemon stared in awe at the sight of the tall archangel Digimon that stood before them.

Amused by the looks he was getting, Angemon smiled down at them.

"Angemon, I haven't seen you in a while." TK greeted.

"That's what Patamon naturally turns into?" Daisy gasped.

"Hey there, big guy!" Veemon greeted.

Angemon spread his pure white wings and flew off to where Gardromon was, twirling his Angel Rod and then threw it over to the robot, hitting his chest plate where the ring was and destroyed it.

"I nailed it." Angemon said as he landed beside him, catching his Angel Rod as TK, Veemon and Daisy ran over to the door.

Angemon punched the door, creating an opening as the two metal doors swung open, the angel walking into the dome and turned back to Patamon.

"You know those control spires really ruin my day." He said with a frown.

"You did great, Patamon." TK said.

"Hey, I remembered something. Back during the whole mess with Myotismon, I remember seeing two angels flying through the sky. Was Angemon one of them?" Daisy asked.

"Yep. The second one was Angewomon. That's Gatomon's Ultimate form." TK explained.

"Angemon and Angewomon, huh? Man, I wish I could normal Digivolve. I'd like to fly." Veemon sighed.

TK and Daisy gave him amused looks before they turned serious and stared out into the city.

"DIGI ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE!" TK and Daisy called.

"Veemon Armour Digivolve too…Flamedramon: the Fire of Courage!"

"Patamon Armour Digivolve too…Pegesusmon: Flying Hope!"

TK got up on Pegasusmon's back and pulled Daisy on behind him as the Gardromon appeared.

Flamedramon was quick to use his Fire Rocket on the Gardrmon and followed after Pegasusmon who flew through the sky.

"How're we going to find Kari in this place?" Daisy asked looking around.

"Hey, look over there!" TK pointed.

Flying through the air, trying to escape from the rampaging Gardramon, was the winged Egyptian cat Digimon Nefertimon and Kari was on her back.

The Gardromon fired their missiles at the two females and they fell to the ground, Nefertimon turning back into Gatomon when they landed.

Flamedramon and Pegasusmon both used their attacks on the Gardromon, cataching Kari and Gatomon's attention, making them glance back to see their friends had arrived.

"Hey Daisy! TK! You guys are my heroes!" Kari smiled.

Pegasusmon destroyed another ring on the last Gardromon while TK and Daisy made their way over to Kari to greet her.

When Daisy was close enough, Kari gave her a hug and the two girls laughed happily at being reunited.

"I guess it's time to go home." TK said.

Before they could leave, a new Digmon appeared, shocking everyone.

It was a tall android Digimon and its eyes were glowing red as it stared down at the children.

"Andromon!" Kari called with a smile.

"I am Andromon. I have one mission. Seek out my enemies and destroy them with my Lightning Blade." He said confusing Kari.

Eyes moving over the figure of the Digimon before her, Kari spied a dark ring around his neck.

"He's got a dark ring. Andromon?" She called out sadly.

"I am programed to destroy the enemy. You are the enemy. I will destroy you." He said.

"Andromon, don't you remember us? We're your friends." Kari said stepping forward.

"Kari, get away from him!" Daisy grabbed her hand.

Flamedramon's body was covered in flames and he charged Andromon, but he used his Lightning Blade, knocking Flamedramon back and transformed him back into Veemon.

"Veemon, are you okay?" Daisy called as she ran over to him.

Kneeling down, she scooped the Digimon up in her arms and stared down at him in worry.

"You're kneeling on my tail." Veemon groaned.

Pegasusmon used his Star Shower on Andromon, but the android used his Lightning Blade to hit him, transforming him back to Patamon as he fell back to TK, who caught him.

"I'll have two cheese burgers and a large order of fries." Patamon groaned.

"That didn't work. So what now?" Daisy asked.

"Andromon, don' you remember how we fought together side by side?" Kari asked stepping in front of the others.

"Kari, we have to get out of here. We don't even know if it's the same Andromon." TK said.

"I'm sure that it's him." Kari insisted.

"Yeah, but even if it is, he's under the control of the Digimon Emperor. He can't even hear your voice." TK said as the android stalked closer.

"You don't know that." She said with a frown and clenched her fist.

"As fun as it is seeing you two fight, he's heading rigth for us." Daisy said as she stepped between the two.

Andromon's eyes landed on Daisy's goggles that were around her neck, the ones that Tai had given her, and stopped walking.

His mind seemed to be trying to process something.

"Let's go!" Gatomon called.

She, Patamon and Veemon started to charge forward to fight Andromon, but a red beam shot out of the sky and hit the larger Digimon.

"Yeah!" Patamon and Veemon cheered.

"Here comes help now." Gatomon said as everyone looked up to see Halsemon and Yolei.

"I'm glad we're not too late." Halsemon said as the ground cracked and Digmon burst through.

"Hi guys. I thought since I was here, I'd build this city a subway system." He joked.

Andromon then started to get back up from the ground.

"Hold still you pile of scrap metal." Digmon said as he sent his Gold Rush at him, but they just bounced off.

Worried that his attack had no affect on his opponent, Digmon nervously backed away.

"Hey, that comment about scrap metal was just a joke." Digmon told him.

"Hey, Kari, are you okay?" Tai asked as he and Cody finally caught up.

"Yeah, but Tai, it's Andromon." She said.

"Andromon, slow down. It's me, Tai." He said stepping up to the digimon.

"Tai who?" Andromon asked as he inspected him.

Looking the boy over, an image of Tai and the goggles that Daisy had seemed to make a memory pop up in his mind.

A younger version of Tai, wearing the goggles, was smiling in his memories.

"Oh, Tai." He said as the dark ring crackled with sparks.

Andromon yelled and started swinging his arms around in pain, fighting the control that the dark ring had on his mind.

"Kari, watch out!" Daisy called.

Andromon reached out, trying to grab for Kari, but Daisy pushed the girl out of the way and was grabbed instead making everyone gasp at the sight.

"Andromon, don't hurt her!" Kari pleaded.

"Put her down!" Veemon yelled.

Staring up at the girl he was holding, Andromon saw that there was a strange aura around her.

"Let go of me!" Daisy glared.

Eyes turning pink, Daisy felt a pulse of power shoot through her body, shocking her and she felt pain in her back as her wings seemed to be expanding.

A bright pink and blue light covered her body and her wings fanned out behind her, making everyone close their eyes as they were temparily blinded from the shining lights that cast shadows all around them.

Only Kari and TK were able to see Daisy's true form shining through and they were in awe of what they saw.

The aura around Daisy seemed to affect Andromon's mind, healing it from the damage done by the Digimon Emperor.

Images of a younger version of Tai, Kari and TK appeared and his memories slowly began to return to him.

"A picture. Faces…from long ago. DigiDestinds. I love jigsaw puzzles. Now I see the complete picture." Andromon said.

Light fading away, Daisy returned to her human form and she was set back down on her feet by Andromon and Veemon rushed to her side to check on her.

Reaching up to his neck, Andromon shattered the dark ring and freed himself from the Digimon Emperor.

"Daisy, are you okay?" Veemon asked her.

"What the heck just happened?" Daisy groaned.

"It must have been your Digivice. It healed him." Kari was quick to say.

She was covering for Daisy, although, considering the confused expresson on her face, TK could tell that the winged cat girl honestly had no idea what she had done.

Maybe Daisy had no idea about what she was or what she was capable of.

As for TK, he was starting to think that the girl was some type of angel.

Kari, I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused." Andromon appologized as everyone gathered around him.

"Andromon!" Kari smiled as he returned it and nodded.

"That control spire is responsible for all this. Well, no more." He said.

His chest opened up and missiles shot out of it, sailing towards the control spire and destroyed it.

"Andromon, are all of these Gardromon going to stay broken forever?" Kari asked him.

"No, they're programs were rewritten by the Digimon Emperor. They just need to be reprogrammed. Watch." Andromon said as he walked to a Gardromon.

Holding up his hand, it released wires and attached themselves onto the Gardromon, fixing its programing.

"Actually, once I reprogram Gardromon, I'll stay here to protect them in case the Digimon Emperor returns." Andromon said as he unattached the wires.

"I feel as fresh as a daisy." Gardromon said pumping his arms.

Everyone smiled, pleased that their friend would be safe.

Knowing that they had nothing to worry about,t he group went back to where the Digi Gate was opened up and went through it.

Crying out, the kids and Digimon landed on the hard floor and found an annoyed looking Izzy, a worried Jun and a traumatized Matt staring down at them.

"Izzy, were you waiting this whole time? And Matt, why did you bring Jun here with you?" Tai asked.

Moving, Jun pushed everyone out of the way and wrapped her arms around her sister, hugging her to her chest.

"Are you okay?" She asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We just had a really weird experience." Daisy groaned.

"Matt, why did you bring Jun here?" Tai demanded.

"Why didn't you tell me how scary she is?" Matt asked.

The two boys got in each others' faces which caused Izzy, Kari and TK to sigh in disbelief, having gotten used to seeing the two friends doing this ever since they were younger.

Rolling her eyes, Jun walked over and slapped them both upside the head.

"Knock it off you losers. Let's just get home now." The magenta haired girl ordered.

Both boys knowing how frightening the girl was, they lowered their heads and agreed.

Izzy stalked out first, looking highly annoyed with everyone, namely Tai.

"Matt just called and told me what had happened with Kari. And I'm really upset that you guys have left me out of the loop. Cody called Tai for help and Tai called Matt, but no one ever calls me until the adventure is all over with." He ranted.

The younger kids all shared nervous looks, not liking that the Child of Knowledge was upset with them.

"Come on Izzy, don't be like that. There was just no time to call you. You know you're a big part of the team." Tai said making the redhead stop and quickly turn to face him.

"That's right! And as a team member, I expect to be treated with the same respect I give to all of you. I may not be as strong as you and Matt, but I've gotten us out of just as many jams with my particular skills." Izzy said.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you." Tai said making him smile.

"Now that's what I call respect. Okay, I forgive you." Izzy stepped back.

"Wow, that was easy." Tai said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"That's because he's too nice." Jun scoffed.

"Oh, I almost forgot the reason I came here. I examined the new digivces and determined that they have three different settings." Izzy said as Daisy, Kari, Yolei, TK and Cody's Digivices all beeped.

Curious, Jun listened in on the conversation, wondering where this was going.

"Digital, detect and discover. Maybe we should call them D-3s from now on. Prodigeous little devices, aren't they? I had a lot of help with the research from my friend Willis in America. Maybe you guys will meet him someday. Anyway, I think the D-3s might have sent a message to Andromon's memory banks that made him-"Izzy was cutoff.

"Please finish talking after we eat." Demiveemon whined.

Laughing nervously as DemiVeemon flopped over like a ragdoll in her arms, Daisy looked around at everyone.

"We forgot about dinner." Daisy said.

"That's right. Our parents are waiting for us. The foods probably cold and soggy by now. Of course, for my mom, that's an improvement. Let's go!" Tai called.

Everyone then raced off to their own homes, the Motomiya sisters breaking off to go to their apartment building.

During the walk home, Daisy and DemiVeemon told Jun what had happened with Andromon and the girl became even more curious on what was happening to her baby sister.

Arriving home, Jun made her way into the kitchen to start making a late dinner and Daisy went into her room.

When she was inside, she felt the strange desire to open her weapons trunk.

Setting DemiVeemon on the bed, Daisy kneeled down beside the trunk and opened it up, only to look confused when she found a tome resting on top of her bladed weapons.

"What is this thing?" Daisy asked.

"How long have you had that book?" DemiVeemon asked as he scampered over.

"Never. None of us have ever had something this old. I wonder where it came from." Daisy mused.

Opening the tome and reading over the index, she saw something that was called a Holy Beast which caught her interrest.

Flipping over onto the chapter on the creature, her eyes grew wide in shock when she saw that there was an old drawing of a lion with wings that could turn into a human.

"Oh my god. This is it. This good has what we need in it." Daisy exclaimed.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" DemiVeemon asked in confusion.

Carrying the tome with her, Daisy raced out into the kitchen to find Jun cooking some rice and shrimp.

"Jun, look what I found!" Daisy yelled.

Jumping in surprise, Jun turned around and found a tome being shoved in her face.

"Little hard to read anything when its shoved in my face like that." Jun commented.

"A Holy Beast! That's what I am! This is me!" Daisy jumped excitedly.

Blinking, Jun accepted the tome and began to read the passage.

"After God created man, he decided that they would need a champion to guard them and protect them from evil. Using the grace of his angels and the soul of man, he created the Holy Beasts to destroy those whom would threaten God's beloved creatures." Jun read.

Turning the stove off, Jun sat down at the couch and began reading over the chapter that explained how the Holy Beasts were meant to live in heaven, but were born on Earth to better protect mankind.

After Lucifer fell and started creating demons, mankind began to start hunting.

Holy Beasts were confused to be demons and were hunted down, being killed off before they were able to reach full maturity.

Horrified to learn that none of these beautiful beasts, ones that were created by God himself, had lived to see adulthood, it reinforced Jun's desire to take her sister away where she would be safe.

Looking over to where Daisy was, and seeing how happy she appeared to finally figure out what she was and to learn that she was meant to do good, Jun wondered how she should tell her that she would still have a target on her back.

Sometimes, Jun honestly wondered if maybe Lucifer had the right idea to hate humanity and want them to die for how cruel and aweful they were.

The end.


End file.
